Diabolos
Diabolos (ディアボロス, Diaborosu), also known as Diablos, is a recurring summon in the Final Fantasy series. The damage it does is usually Gravity based. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Diabolos appears in the Advance remake. It is obtained by defeating the Kaiser Dragon in the Dragons' Den. '''Dark Messenger' does gravity damage reducing opponents' HP to 1/16, ignoring protection to Instant Death, and also inflicts Seizure. He costs 90 MP to summon. Diabolos teaches the following: *Graviga X5 *Gravija X3 At Level Up, he provides a +100% boost to HP. ''Final Fantasy VIII :''For the enemy, see Diablos (Final Fantasy VIII) :''See the Summon sequence here Diablos (Japanese: ディアボロス, Diaborosu; French: Nosferatu) is an optional boss who becomes a Guardian Force upon defeat. He can be obtained when the party receives the Magical Lamp from Headmaster Cid. The lamp has strict instructions to save before using it. Upon rubbing the lamp, the screen will dissolve and the player will immediately fight Diablos. Upon defeating Diablos, he joins as a Guardian Force. Should the player lose, they will receive a normal Game Over. Diablos' stats are directly relative to the level of the party members, and as such, vary depending on when the player chooses to challenge him. His summon attack is called Dark Messenger and deals damage in relation to the enemies maximum HP count via a percentage equal to Diablos' level range {i.e. 10-19, 30-39} (with a set damage limit at 9999). For instance, casting a level 25 Diablos on somebody with 1000 HP, will constantly deal 200 damage, and will even kill the opponent, in contrast with other Gravity-based attacks. Meaning, at level 100, he will kill any foe with less than 9999 HP as it maximum health, useful for the beginning portions of the game before acquiring (and leveling up) Cactuar, and Eden. The Dark Messenger attack will not touch anybody immune to Gravity-based attacks, leaving most bosses untouchable for the summon. Also, if Diablos is below level ten, his attack will deal 9% of enemies maximum health in damage. Abilities learned from Diablos are listed below: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy XI :''For the enemy, see Diabolos (Final Fantasy XI) Diabolos is a Terrestrial Avatar, ruler and creator of the dream-world known as Dynamis. Diabolos is also a character in the ''Chains of Promathia storyline. He is a very challenging encounter because he has an ability known as Nightmare, which is a powerful bio and sleep effect that will likely hit all player characters in the battle. Though Bio will continue to do damage over time, the damage will not wake the players as it normally does. Players who have defeated Diabolos as part of the storyline can optionally face a more powerful version of him in a sidequest to earn the right to summon Diabolos. Diabolos' abilities mostly effect a party member's magical attack and defense bonus, as well as degrading the enemy's resistances to magic. He is known to have the only Demi-type ability in the game, as his Astral Flow blood pact (known as "Ruinous Omen"). ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Diabolos appears as a rank 2 Non-Elemental Aerial summon. Its regular attack is called ''Nightmare, while its special attack, Gravity, causes the Sap statues. Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Guardian Forces Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers